The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of European Patent Application No. 991 06 359.5, filed on Mar. 29, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information carrier as well as to a method for manufacturing and a use of such an information carrier.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Data media in the form of CDS or CD-ROMs or in DVD format are generally known. It has already been proposed that these types of data media be used as business cards, for example, by giving them a quadratic shape and designing them so that they can be centered in a reading device a CD or DVD reader.
Furthermore, it has been proposed to provide such devices with semiconductor chips for storing additional data as described in DE 42 42 247, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Accordingly, the invention provides a data carrier of the type mentioned above that can be read reliably. The data carrier includes a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in the plastic body carrying information encoded in CD or DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, a communication device for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus, and a balancing system or mechanism for balancing an unbalance caused by the semiconductor chip.
The balancing system or mechanism ensures that the data carrier is read with high rotational speed. Preferably, balancing is achieved by a counterweight which lies (in respect to the carrier""s central opening) opposite to the semiconductor chip. Alternatively, the plastic body can be designed to be lighter on the side receiving the semiconductor chip, e.g. by setting back or trimming a corner of the card.
The invention also provides a data carrier of the type mentioned initially which can be easily connected to reading apparatus. In this aspect of the invention, the data carrier includes a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in the plastic body carrying information encoded in CD or DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, and an antenna for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus. By providing an antenna, the semiconductor chip can be easily connected to a suitable transceiver. Moreover, the antenna can, for example, be arranged on the surface of the plastic body. Alternatively, it can be formed by the metal layer.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a data carrier including a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in the plastic body carrying information encoded in CD or DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, and contact pads connected to the semiconductor chip and arranged at an outside of the plastic body for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus, wherein the contact pads are formed by the metal layer.
In another aspect of the invention, the semiconductor chip of the data carrier does not affect production and/or capacity of the optical storage. In this aspect, the data carrier includes a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in the plastic body carrying information encoded in DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, a communication device for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus, wherein the data carrier includes two plastic layers, and wherein the metal layer carrying information encoded in DVD format is arranged in a first plastic layer and the semiconductor chip and the communication device are arranged in a second plastic layer.
By using the two layer geometry of a DVD and using the upper layer for the semiconductor chip, the lower layer can be used fully for optical storage. A typical thickness of the first plastic layer may be approximately 0.6 mm for compatibility with standard DVD readers. Preferably, the second plastic layer has a width of approximately 0.2 mm, such that both layers add up to the width of approximately 0.8 mm. Moreover, this corresponds to the standard ISO format for chip cards.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a data carrier exploiting the advantages of the combination of the semiconductor chip and the optical storage. In this aspect, the data carrier includes a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in the plastic body carrying information encoded in CD or DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body comprising a counter for counting a number of accesses to the information, and a communication device for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus.
This provides the possibility of keeping track of the number of accesses to the optically stored data, e.g. for licensing and billing purposes. In particular, the counter can be used to disable access to the optically stored information after a certain number of accesses. This is particularly efficient when the data on the disk is encrypted and the chip holds the keys for encrypting it.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a data carrier that can be easily manufactured. In this aspect, the data carrier includes a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in the plastic body carrying information encoded in CD or DVD format, an opening in the plastic body for receiving a spindle of a disk drive, an annular insert arranged in the plastic body around the opening, a semiconductor chip arranged in the annular insert, and a communication device arranged in the plastic body for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus.
By placing the chip in an annular insert, it can be mounted easily. At the same time, since it is close to the spindle, its unbalancing effect is small. If an antenna is arranged in the annular insert, all electronic parts can be installed in one single step. Preferably, the inner diameter of the annular insert is larger than the inner diameter of the opening, i.e. the edge of the opening is formed by the plastic body. This simplifies centering and prevents the application of radial forces to the annular insert.
In another aspect, there is provided a method for producing data carriers of the type mentioned above in an efficient manner. In this aspect, the method for producing a data carrier having a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in the plastic body carrying information encoded in CD or DVD format, and a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body includes providing a matrix carrying the information encoded in a relief and having a projection, casting a first part of the plastic body against the matrix, coating a side of the first part of the plastic body shaped by the matrix with metal for forming the metal layer, and coating the metal layer with a second part of the plastic body, wherein a recess is formed in the plastic body by the projection and wherein the semiconductor chip is inserted into the recess.
This method allows for the preparation of the plastic body in substantially conventional manner and to position the semiconductor chip after the casting of the first part of the body.
The data carrier according to the present invention can e.g. be used as an identity card, credit card, business card or driver""s license. It can also be used as a data carrier for film and video data or for computer programs. Of course, the invention is not limited to the card types just mentioned.
In particular, the data carrier can also be used for storing protected information. Based on the data stored in the semiconductor chip, it can be determined if the reader is authorized to access the data. For this purpose, the semiconductor chip can be provided with a decryption key or a credit counter.
According to the invention, a semiconductor component which can be connected with an external device, is arranged in the plastic body of the information carrier. This permits the information carrier to be designed as a xe2x80x9cchip card,xe2x80x9d for example, which can be read in a card reader.
As discussed above it is preferred for the card to be provided with a compensating mechanism in order to equalize an imbalance created by the semiconductor component so that the card can also be read without difficulty at high speeds in CD or DVD reading devices. A counterweight opposite from the semiconductor component is particularly suitable as this type of compensating mechanism. But, it is also possible to design the plastic body to be asymmetrical so that it not as heavy on the side of the semiconductor component.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a data carrier including a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in or on the plastic body for carrying information encoded in one of CD and DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, a communication device for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus, and a mechanism for balancing an unbalance caused by the semiconductor chip. The data carrier may further comprise an opening in the plastic body for receiving a spindle of a disk drive. The mechanism for balancing may comprise at least one counterweight arranged substantially opposite to the semiconductor chip. The at least one counterweight may be embedded in the plastic body. The plastic body may be essentially rectangular having four corners. The mechanism for balancing may comprise a corner section of the card disposed adjacent the chip having less mass than at least one of the other comers of the plastic body. The corner section may comprise a corner which has been rounded to a greater extent than at least one other corner of the plastic body. The mechanism for balancing may comprise an opening for receiving a spindle of a disk drive, the opening being offset in the direction of the chip from a center of the plastic body so as to balance the data carrier about an axis of the opening.
The invention is also directed to a data carrier including a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in or on the plastic body carrying information encoded in one of CD and DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, and an antenna for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus. The antenna may be arranged on a surface of the plastic body. The antenna may be formed on a surface of the plastic body by printing. The antenna may comprise a metal layer. The metal layer of the antenna and metal layer may be formed essentially simultaneously. The antenna may extend along a peripheral edge region of the plastic body.
The invention also provides for a data carrier including a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in or on the plastic body carrying information encoded in one of CD and DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, and contact pads connected to the semiconductor chip and arranged at an outside surface of the plastic body for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus, wherein the contact pads are formed essentially simultaneously with the metal layer. The metal layer may comprise a corrosion resistant metal. The corrosion resistant metal may comprise gold.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a data carrier including a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in or on the plastic body carrying information encoded in one of DVD format and DVD5 format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, and a communication device for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus, wherein the data carrier comprises at least first and second plastic layers, with the metal layer carrying information being arranged in or on the first plastic layer and the semiconductor chip and the communication device being arranged in or on the second plastic layer. The first plastic layer may comprise a thickness of approximately 0.6 mm. The second plastic layer may comprise a thickness of approximately 0.2 mm.
The invention also provides for a data carrier including a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in or on the plastic body carrying information encoded in one of CD and DVD format, a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body comprising a counter for counting a number of accesses to the information, and a communication device for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus. The information may be encrypted and the semiconductor chip stores keys for decrypting the information. The semiconductor chip may be capable of disabling access to the information after a certain number of accesses to the information.
Moreover, the invention provides for a data carrier including a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in or on the plastic body carrying information encoded in one of CD and DVD format, an opening in the plastic body for receiving a spindle of a disk drive, an annular insert arranged in or on the plastic body around the opening, a semiconductor chip arranged in the annular insert; and a communication device arranged in the insert for connecting the semiconductor chip with an external apparatus. The communication device may comprise an antenna arranged in the annular insert. The opening may comprise a first diameter and the annular insert comprises an opening having a second diameter, the first diameter being smaller than the second diameter. The communication device may be arranged in the annular insert.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for producing a data carrier having a plastic body, at least one metal layer arranged in or on the plastic body carrying information encoded in one of CD or DVD format, and a semiconductor chip arranged in the plastic body, the method including providing a matrix carrying the encoded information in a relief, the matrix comprising at least one projection, casting a first part of the plastic body against the matrix, forming the metal layer on a side of the first part of the plastic body disposed adjacent the matrix, forming at least one recess in the plastic body with the projection, and coating the metal layer with a second part of the plastic body; wherein the recess in the plastic body is capable of receiving the semiconductor chip. The method may further comprise connecting the semiconductor chip to the metal layer. The method may also comprise forming at least one strip conductor in the metal layer and connecting the at least one strip conductor to the semiconductor chip. The recess may comprise an annular configuration. The method may further comprise disposing an annular insert comprising the semiconductor chip in the recess.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.